Network cameras have been developed that can record video to a remote storage location such as cloud-based storage. In a typical configuration, a network camera is connected to the internet via a local network device such as a modem and/or a router. The local network device facilitates uploading and downloading of information to and from remote locations via the internet at up to a maximum upload and download data rate. The maximum upload and download data rates typically depend on the type of internet service purchased by the camera owner or user and can also vary depending on the network infrastructure, data usage of the user, computing equipment of the user or other factors.
In order to ensure that, when connected to a network through a user's network connection, sufficient bandwidth is available for uploading video data without interrupting a user's other network usage, conventional network cameras and related systems typically set cloud-based recording to, for example, one or two video channels and a maximum upload data rate of 512 kilobits per second (kpbs) or 1 megabit per second (Mbps), which, for example, may be listed in a user manual or quick start guide for the camera. However, this type of arrangement can unnecessarily limit the capabilities of a network camera that is connected to more robust bandwidth connection, can undesirably affect other network usage for a network camera that is connected to a relatively low bandwidth connection, and cannot respond to changes in the available bandwidth.
There is therefore a need in the art for improved systems and methods for data management for network cameras.